


Optimus X Ratchet Scenarios

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of aus, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is a collection of scenarios/drabble stuff with my OTP! :D Thanks for reading guys! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot And Spicy

Optimus was about to take a bite of something spicy. He bit it and his mouth started burning. He knocked something over which triggered Ratchet to immediately come over.

" What's wrong Optimus," exclaimed Ratchet. Optimus made panting noises and pointed at his mouth. His tongue was steaming. Ratchet grabbed Optimus' helm and pulled his face toward him. Ratchet kissed him and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Optimus relaxed and let Ratchet go on. Soon Ratchet let go and looked at Optimus, smiling.

Optimus was know back to normal, but his tongue was a little swollen said," Thank you Ratchet. I needed that...."


	2. Summer Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet are sitting atop the base (TFP)

“This life has been good to us, hasn’t it Ratchet,” said Optimus, smiling warmly at the medic.

“ Yes, it has Optimus, my sweetspark,” replied Ratchet, smiling contently up at his leader.

They were sitting on the edge of the plateau, over the base, watching the sunset. Ratchet leaned on his lover’s shoulder and slipped his arm around his waist. In return Optimus lay his helm on the medics and put on arm over Ratchet’s shoulder. The remaining hands we clamped together, never once letting go. The sparkmates sat there on the edge of the cliff and watched the sun go down, eventually powering down in the gathering darkness.

 

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh? You like that one?


	3. Testing Your Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet talks in his sleep and OP jets jealous.. Oh! This also kinda ties into Never Shall We Part.... Mostly because of my crappy style of Sparkbonding :/

Optimus and Ratchet lay in their berth. Ratchet slept soundly but Optimus lay awake, thinking of the day ahead, the anniversary of he and Ratchet becoming sparkmates.

Suddenly Ratchet mumbled in his sleep. Optimus looked over at him to try to hear what he was saying.

“ Wheelhah…. he he……. Wheeljackkkk… stop it… ha ha,” Ratchet laughed in his sleep. What!? Ratchet was thinking of Wheeljack! He didn’t even like Wheeljack…. or did he? He did look at Wheeljack a lot and Wheeljack did try to flirt with him…. all the time. Was Ratchet really….. into Wheeljack? No there had to be another explanation…. He would just have to wait til the morning for one, when Wheeljack came to visit.

(Time Pass)

The next morning Optimus was watching Ratchet. He knew that he should be looking for a anniversary gift but he wanted to see what would happen first. Wheeljack came in and walked toward him.

“ Hey Sunshine,” said Wheeljack, smirking. A low growl escaped Optimus' throat, but no one heard. Ratchet turned to Wheeljack but did not react to what the “ player” had said. Ratchet whispered something into Wheeljack’s audio receptor. Whatever it was he grinned mischievously and glanced at Optimus. What was Ratchet saying? Wheeljack seemed to get excited about it. Did Ratchet want to go with him? Did he want to abandon Optimus? Ratchet glanced nervously at Optimus and then followed Wheeljack out. Optimus followed them as silently as he could. He knelt down behind a boulder, peeking over the top. Wheeljack bowed Ratchet into the Jack Hammer. Ratchet smiled, glanced around nervously and then walked in. Optimus’ face burned with jealousy. Ratchet was his! But why had Ratchet not said anything if he really fell for Wheeljack? Optimus’ head spinned with jealousy and rage. Fine! If Ratchet wanted Wheeljack than he could have him!

Optimus opened his chest and reach in. When he pulled out the half orb his spark grew a little dimmer. Optimus looked at it for a few seconds before tossing it aside, landing in the dirt, a crack appearing in it. All of a sudden Ratchet came running out of the Jack Hammer, crying. He ran at Optimus and dropped to his feet.

“ Optimus! Why have you severed our spark,” he asked, his voice cracking.

“ Because you chose Wheeljack over me,” yelled Optimus, his rage becoming fury.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus, his face bewildered,” what?”

“ What! What!! You chose Wheeljack! He’s always flirting with you! You talk about him in your sleep! I’ve had enough! Have him! I don’t care!” Optimus turned around and folded his arms. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Wheeljack, a smirk on his face.

“ Boss Bot. Ratchet doesn’t want me,” he said and under his breath he said,” though I might want him.”

“Humph! You’re just saying that,” yelled Optimus, turning his head away.

“ No really. Ratchet was just asking me if I could make a message in the sky… since it’s your anniversary….” Optimus turned his head to meet Ratchet’s energon shot optics. His love nodded.

“ It.. It’s the t-truth Op-optimus… Please believe me,” pleaded Ratchet, his face streaked with tears. Optimus’ face softened. Of course Ratchet was telling the truth. He never told a lie, no matter what. He knelt down and lifted up his sweetspark’s helm.

“ Of course you’re telling the truth old friend. I… I’m sorry. I was just….. jealous,” Optimus apologized. The medic’s optics lit up.

“ Thank you Optimus! I would never give you up! Ever!,” exclaimed Ratchet.

“ Neither would I old friend,” replied Optimus. He felt a poke on his back. He turned to see Wheeljack holding Optimus’ half of the orb. Optimus smiled at him at took it, putting it back in his spark. “ I love you Ratchet. I will never do that ever again…. I’m sorry.”

Ratchet smiled at his lover,” I love you too Optimus. I will never do that to you either…. never.” Optimus picked Ratchet up and carried him back inside the base…. bridal style.

 

<3


	4. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's working late...

Ratchet was typing away at his computer in the dark base. The only light to be seen was the screen and his optics. The only sound to be heard was the clicking of the key and the low humming of his spark. The medic looked at the screen and yawned. He had been working on the synthetic energon formula all night. _Maybe I should get to berth_ , the thought, stifling his yawn. _No! I have to finish it!_ He began typing again, though soon his optic lids began to get heavy. He blinked, he just wanted to recharge… but he couldn’t. He had to finish the formula. _Maybe I should just take a break… yeah that's it!_

He left his computer and walked over to the medical berth and sat down. He yawned again. He was so tired….. but he couldn’t recharge yet. He blinked again, his optic lids getting heavier. He blinked again, but his optics did not open. His helm flopped onto his chest with a low clang, not loud enough to wake the base. He was not asleep, but on the verge of it. His mind began settling when he felt familiar hands wrap around him. They lifted him up and began carrying him to he didn’t know where. He opened his optics some to see where he was. Optimus was carrying him…. to their berthroom. Ratchet closed his optics again, comforted by his sparkmate being there. He felt Optimus stop. The medic was lowered down on to his berth. He shifted a bit, but then he felt Optimus pull the sheet over him. He sighed softly as he heard Optimus get on his side of the berth. Ratchet felt an arm around his side. He sighed again…. then fell into a much needed, deep sleep.

 

<3


	5. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is newly Prime and he doesn't understand the extensions of obeying protocol.

Optimus and Ratchet stood in the energon stores, both thoroughly enjoying themselves. They hadn’t see each other in over a year and the lovers just wanted some time alone to catch up.

All of a sudden Posthaste, the head medical officer walked in,” Ratchet I,” though he stopped in his tracks seeing the prime and the medic snogging. The lovers turned to look at the mech, both their faces red from embarrassment.

“ Posthaste,” said Optimus, stepping forward.

“ No Prime,” said the medical officer, his voice firm,” You can’t do this Ratchet, you have a duty to attend to… and you Prime. You should know better.” Optimus’ helm dropped in shame. He should know better… even if he was new being a Prime.

“ I understand,” he said in a low voice. Posthaste nodded and took Ratchet’s hand, partially dragging him out of the room. As the medic was pulled away he looked at Optimus…. both in longing and in shame.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A few days after the incident Optimus sat on his berth. _There must be some way I can be with him_ , thought Optimus. He put his helm in his hands and sighed. A creaking noise came to his audio receptors and looked up. Ratchet was standing in the doorway.. with a frown on his face. He stood up and walked over to the gloomy mech, though Ratchet stepped back from Optimus open arms.

“ What’s wrong my friend,” asked Optimus in a concerned voice. The medic looked down… as if ashamed of what he had done or what he was about to say.

“ Optimus,” said Ratchet, looking up into the Prime’s optics,” you said that it was ok that we could be...since we are in the same squadron… but.... We can’t do that right now.” Optimus’ optics widened.

“ What do you mean,” he asked.

“ I mean that… well…. we can’t be right now, especially with the war….”

“ Are you-”

“ No Optimus… I’m not breaking up with you…. but we just need to…. put it on hold. I can’t think of you like that right now. For now we are friends…” Optimus nodded.

“ I think I can cope with that Ratchet,” he said, though his optics told a different story. Ratchet nodded and walked out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Optimus was discussing a battle plan with his fellow officers, though Ratchet kept entering his mind. He would pause for a moment and sometimes he would have a glazed look on his face. The other asked if he was ok but he said nothing. He shook his helm and sighed.

“ Excuse me ,” he said to his warriors. He walked out of the room with a hand on his forehelm. Without knowing it his legs carried him to the med bay. Once he realized this he gasped.

“ I can’t stop thinking about him,” Optimus said to himself. He walked in to see Ratchet staring at a computer, though looking like he wasn’t absorbing any of it. “ Ratchet,” said Optimus, putting a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder. The medic turned around abruptly, sending Optimus’ hand of his shoulder.

“ What do you want,” asked Ratchet, not very nicely.

“ Ratchet… I lied. I can’t cope with just being friends. I can’t! I can’t stop thinking about you! I need you Ratchet…” Ratchet’s face softened… looking into the Prime’s optics with longing, but he shook his helm and went back to his computer. “ Ratchet,” Optimus asked,” Do you love me?” The medics optics widened. He turned around to look at Optimus’ sad face.

“ I-”

“ Do you love me,” the Prime asked again.

“ I… I… yes Optimus! Of course! But… I can’t right now.. though I can’t get you out of my head. I want to be with you now… it’s just not an option.” Optimus smiled a sad smile.

“ You are right my friend. But I am satisfied now.. though could I… have one last kiss before I depart?" Ratchet smiled a playful smiled and stepped toward the Prime. Optimus leaned in and kissed his lover. They were never to be separated… never.


	6. A Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're having a staring contest :3

There was one left….. just one…. and there were two unsatisfied bots left. Optimus and Ratchet stared at the energon cookie, optics narrowed.

All was silent in the base, nothing but the soft humming of two sparks and their owners stared at each other then glancing at their wanted prize. Ratchet made a move for the cookie but Optimus blocked him. They stared at each other, hoping for the other to give into the dominance of the other.

Suddenly Bumblebee came in. “ Dad,” he buzzed,”.... what.. are you doing??”

“ We are having a contest,” said Optimus shortly. Optimus glanced and his son before turning back to the cookie…… it was gone. His optics darted up to Ratchet who had crumbs all over his face. Ratchet smirked, his mouth full.

“ SON OF A DECEPTICON!!! RATCHET THAT WAS MINE,” Optimus shouted at his sparkmate. Ratchet’s smirk only grew.

“ I haf da chafs an I tookfed it,” Ratchet replied through his full mouth. Optimus rolled his optics.

“ Very well… you won this time! But next time you won’t be so lucky,” he said with a smirk. Ratchet’s optics widened as he swallowed the cookie and backed away.

“ Now Optimus…. lets not get hasty…..,” Ratchet said still backing away from the advancing Optimus.

“ I just want payback….. that’s all I ask of you~” Ratchet gulped and suddenly Optimus lunged and started tickling Ratchet with all his might. Ratchet laughed and yelled out.

“ HHHAAAAHAHAHAHHAAAAA S-STOP!!!!! O-OPTIMUS,” Ratchet shouted between laughs. Optimus stopped and chuckled.

“ That was fun wasn’t it? Maybe later I’ll get more~” Ratchet’s optics widened and he ran out of the room. Optimus laughed. " I coming Ratchet,” he called to his sparkmate before running after him. Bumblebee stood there alone, his optics wide.

“ What was that,” he buzzed before shrugging and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one! XD


	7. Can Cybertronians Catch A Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus catches Raf's cold :3

Poor Optimus. Poor, poor Optimus. Said bot was practically sitting up in his berth since there were so many pillows under his helm. Optimus sat there, just sat there under his pile of blankets looking at the door. Suddenly he coughed and Ratchet came running in.  
“ Optimus are you ok!? Are you ok!?” Optimus nodded, quite irritated at this point to have Ratchet doing this every time he coughed or sneezed. Ratchet raised an eyebrow.  
“ Are you s-”  
“ RATCHET IM FINE!!!!!!!” Optimus said angrily, sitting up in his berth. Though he said so, him yelling sparked more coughing.  
“ You're not ok Optimus! I’ll go get you some warm energon.” Ratchet ran out of the room to leave Optimus back to his worried thoughts. 

(Flashback)

“ Raf? Are you ok,” asked Bee. Said human nodded.  
“ I’m fine Bee….. I just have a cold,” he said.  
“ What’s a cold,” asked Bee.  
“ It’s a sickness humans get, sadly its contagious, but I have nowhere else to go today since my mom is at work.” Bee nodded.  
“ Rafael? Are you sure you’re ok,” Optimus asked him, his face feet from the human's.  
“ I’m s-s-s- AAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Optimus stood up. The human had sneezed on him. The human looked up at him, extremely embarrassed.  
“Sorry Optimus! I hope you won’t catch it now!” Optimus smiled.  
“ I don’t think we can get human illnesses Rafael,” Optimus said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“ Are you feeling better Rafael,” Optimus asked. Said boy smiled up at him.  
“ Much! Thanks for asking Optimus,” replied the boy. Optimus smiled.  
“ You are- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Optimus sneezed the loudest sneeze any of them had ever heard. He covered it with his arm of course but Ratchet still heard it even from is their berthroom.  
“ Optimus! Let me look at you,” he exclaimed. Optimus rolled his optics and sat on the medical berth. Ratchet examined him and only seconds after he started he frowned.  
“ You have Rafael’s cold,” Ratchet said. Optimus’ optics widened to the size of Raf himself.  
“ WHAT,” he shouted.   
“ Looks like you're going straight to berth Optimus,” Ratchet said grabbing him and taking him to their berthroom.

(End Of Flashback)

Optimus grumbled as his sparkmate came in with a Cybertronian sized bowl of warm energon.  
“ Ratchet!” Optimus tried to push it back but Ratchet put the Cybertronian sized spoon in his mouth. Optimus’ optics narrowed but he gave up. He finally came to a verdict about human illnesses. He hated them…..


	8. A Nighttime Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a stormy night. Either on Cybertron or Earth. You can decide that.

It was a very rainy night outside, lightning and thunder every couple minutes. Optimus and Ratchet were watching the thunderstorm from a window, sitting on their Cybertronian sized couch. Optimus loved this weather, it was so calming and made him feel...cozy. On the other hand however, Ratchet was afraid of thunderstorms, though he tolerated them for Optimus.

Suddenly a rumble of thunder came to their audio receptors and Ratchet instantly curled into Optimus. Optimus looks down at his sparkmate.

“ It’s ok old friend. It’s only a storm,” he said as he hugged Ratchet closer. Another crack of lightning came to their optics and Ratchet buried himself into Optimus.

“ I know….. but it’s scary,” Ratchet mumbled. Optimus smiled softly and looked back to watch the rain pouring down onto the land before them.


	9. A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post Predacons Rising, on Cybertron. This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt. :3

Ratchet sat in the dark medbay. He was looking straight in front of him, his spark hammering and his optics wide.

“ O-optimus,” he whispered. There was no answer, or at least to others, but to Ratchet Optimus was kneeling before him with a sad smile on his face.

“ Ratchet….,” Optimus replied. Ratchet smiled sadly, a single tear escaping his optic.

“ You’re here…..,” Ratchet said. Optimus shook his head.

“ I am not…. remember Ratchet, only you can see me. Only you can see the offlined,” Optimus answered sadly. Ratchet looked down at the hand on his own.

“ Optimus…. when will you come back….,” Ratchet whispered, his voice cracking. Optimus put a hand on the side of Ratchet’s helm.

“ I do not know old friend…… but you will know when I do,” Optimus said. Ratchet smiled another sad smile.

“ I will,” he said simply and put his free hand on Optimus’ arm.

“ Da-,” came a voice from the doorway. Ratchet and Optimus turned to see Bumblebee in the doorway.

“ Is… Is he here,” their son asked, slowly advancing into the room.

“ Yes… Yes he is here Bumblebee,” Ratchet replied. Bumblebee looked at the space where Ratchet had been looking at.

“ Hi… Dad,” he said waving to the empty air.

“ Hello Bumblebee,” Optimus replied, though only Ratchet could hear him. 

“ I miss you Dad,” said Bumblebee sadly. Optimus smiled, a tear finally falling from his optic.

“ I miss you too,” he said and reached out a hand before remembering only Ratchet could touch him.

“ He misses you too,” Ratchet said seeing Optimus distress.

Optimus looked to his sparkmate and smiled. Hopefully they would be joined soon and their family would be together again…..

<3


	10. T'was The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanformers Christmas :D

Optimus sat in his living room staring at the TV, though not absorbing a thing. He was thinking about Christmas. He was thinking about his team and spending the holiday with them. 

He glanced at the phone on the side table. What would they do though? A Secret Santa? A party? No matter what it was he wanted to spend his Christmas with those he considered his most valuable friends. 

He nodded and picked up the phone, dialing Ratchet’s cell number.

// Yes,” asked Ratchet’s annoyed voice.

“ Ratchet! Where are you,” asked Optimus.

// I’m with a patient…..why,” asked the doctor. 

“ I want to host a Christmas party,” Optimus replied with a bright smile. 

// Pff…. Optimus you know we don’t do that,” said Ratchet flatly. 

“ But Ratchet….. please… this one year! I know we have small Christmases but I want to see the Team again!” There was a sigh from the other line.

“ Fiiiiiine. Fine. But you have to pick Bumblebee up from school the next semester! Ok,” asked Ratchet.

“ Yes! Anything,” Optimus said excitedly. 

// Ok. Bye,” Ratchet’s hurried voice came from the other line. Optimus put the phone down and jumped off the couch. This was going to be the best Christmas EVER!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Optimus had called all of the Team and told them it was a family thing, so they could bring their kids. At the moment Optimus was picking up Bumblebee. The camaro door opened and Bumblebee appeared in the passenger’s seat. 

“ Hey Dad,” said Bee with a smile. Optimus ruffled Bumblebee’s yellow and black hair. 

“ How was school,” he asked as he began to drive. 

“ Good,” said Bee.

“ Good, because we’re going to the mall to get some presents for the Team,” replied Bee’s father with a smile, leaning forward in the seat to try to see the light above them. 

“ Really!? We’re actually having a party,” asked the elementary school boy with bright eyes. Optimus nodded.

“ Eyup! Ratchet said it was ok. We’re getting gifts for everyone.”

“ But what about a tree? Can we get a real one this year?”

“ Oh….. I’d have to ask Ratchet about that…. I’d think so. Hmm….”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

The gifts and decorations were bought and cookies were made. 

“ When’s Daddy getting home,” asked Bee. Optimus looked at his watch.

“ Right… about…. now,” said Optimus right as the front door slammed. 

“ Hello Ratchet,” Optimus called and in returned came a huff. Ratchet walked into the room in a fury, his fists were clenched and his hair was messy.

“ Daddy,” Bumblebee exclaimed as he ran up to Ratchet and hugged him. Ratchet smiled a small smile.

“ Hey Bumblebee,” he said. Then he looked around and saw the sugar cookies on the counter.

“ I see you’ve started without me,” he said.

“ I just baked them. The Team will come over and decorate,” Optimus replied with a smile. Ratchet nodded and walked over to Optimus, wrapping an arm around his waist. Optimus planted a kiss on the doctor’s forehead.

“ How do you like them,” he asked. Ratchet hummed his answer. Optimus’ eyes turned soft.

“ Why don’t you rest Ratchet. I will call you when dinner's ready.” Ratchet nodded and yawned. The doctor walked up the stairs, disappearing into the dark upstairs.

“ Can we get the tree now,” asked Bee. Optimus nodded as he took of the apron. Bumblebee jumped excitedly and ran outside to the camaro. Optimus shook his head with a smile and followed his son to the car.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They had picked out the Christmas tree. It was a big fat one. Optimus had attached it to the top of the car and they had somehow gotten it home and in the house. They were decorating it right when Ratchet came down. He stared at the tree for a moment, then his eye twitched. 

“ I DID NOT SAY THIS WAS OK! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU COULD GET A REAL TREE!” His yelling shook the whole house. Optimus only smiled and walked over to Ratchet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“ It’s only a tree Ratchet. And it’s Christmas,” he said. Ratchet growled but then picked up an ornament. It showed Optimus and Ratchet in front of a beautiful sunset.

“ Fine….. But I get to put the star on,” he said as he looked into the taller man’s eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the next day and all the team was there, plus their kids. 

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus had brought their daughter named Strongarm, and Arcee and Bulkhead with their daughter and son, Ember and Barrage. Everyone had brought gifts and food.

Everyone was sitting at the table, looking to the end of it, where Optimus stood. 

“ I would like to say something before we eat.  
"Yes the War had consumed us. Yes it had torn us apart. But we are back together again. We are a family again. I invited you all here to share this wonderful holiday with me. You are all my family and I intend to keep it like that. Thank you.” Optimus finished his speech and everyone clapped then they began to eat.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After dinner they all gathered in the living room, the fire warming to nicely. 

“ Who wants to tell the story,” asked Optimus.

“ You should,” said Ultra Magnus. Optimus smiled and nodded.

“ Hand me the book if you will Bumblebee,” asked Optimus. Bumblebee nodded and ran off to get the book. He came back and gave his father the book. Optimus nodded and opened it to the story “ The Night Before Christmas”.  
He began to read: “ T’was the night before Christmas…….”


	11. Happiest Of Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as a RP.... :3

Optimus lay awake in his berth, the dark consuming him like a closed door. He couldn’t recharge for all he tried. He was too worried. There had been an all time low in Decepticon activity lately and everyone was getting restless, including his sparkmate, who lay next to him in the darkness of their room. 

Optimus could only imagine how much more worried Ratchet was. With all his late nights lately, he was all the more tense.

There was a shifting of his partner and the turquoise glow of his optics turned to the Prime. 

“Optimus…,” asked the medic.

“ Ratchet… I do not know… But we have to wait for the Decepticons to appear… We cannot go in blindly,” Optimus replied to Ratchet’s unsaid question. They had to be patient for the Decepticons to come. 

Ratchet shifted again and Optimus instantly knew something else was bothering the medic. Optimus sat up and looked Ratchet in the optics. 

“ Ratchet… What’s wrong,” he asked. Ratchet sat up and shook his head.

“ Just tense….,” he replied. Optimus gave a soft smile. 

“ Let me rub your back,” he said, knowing exactly what was wrong. Ratchet nodded and turned away from the Prime. Optimus took of Ratchet’s pack and set it on the floor. 

“ Where,” he asked.

“ Everywhere…,” trailed Ratchet. Optimus nodded and put his hands on the edges of Ratchet’s spine, digging his fingers to find the harder metal. There was a sharp gasp from the medic. 

Optimus moved his fingers along the groove in Ratchet’s back. Once he finished there he went up to the medic’s shoulder plates. He dug his fingers in between the plating and Ratchet whimpered. 

Next Optimus used his wrists and pressed down on the medic’s back where ever he felt a tense place. Now he could feel Ratchet’s relaxing frame. Optimus smiled. His massaging skills had worked. 

Now Optimus placed his hands on the medic’s sides and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Ratchet’s middle and lay his helm on his shoulder.

“ Thank you, Optimus,” said Ratchet, his optics closed. Optimus smiled.

“ Anything for you my love….,” Optimus said softly.

Everything was going to be ok. Everything was going to be alright as long as they were together. No Decepticon could frighten them if they were together, not even Unicron himself. 

<3


	12. A New Way Of Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a humanformers AU

Ratchet was walking along the road, his backpack over his shoulder. He was walking home from work, happy to be done with a long day. He had had so many children come into the office today and they’d all had fits. It made him shiver. He hated children, and every time he thought of that, he’d wondered why he’d wanted to work at a children’s doctor’s office. Good god he hated it, but it paid.

    He turned the corner and was met by a gust of wind, making his hair go ary. He’d forgotten to braid it this morning, damn… Now it was going to hurt like hell when he brushed it later. The doctor rolled his turquoise eyes. He hated being a human. Sometimes he just wished he could be something else…. maybe even a dog or a cat. He’d seen them many a time on his walks home, playing and chasing one another in the alleys. What a life they must have! They could explore the whole city, have fun whenever they please. It was a dream to Ratchet.

    Another gust of wind ruffled his orange and white hair. He tried to get it away from his eyes, but in doing this he hadn’t seen the dog in his path. The next second he was on the ground, gasping for breath.

    “ Dammit,” he cursed. He looked around and saw his bad laying on the ground, all of its contents spilt on the concrete. His forgotten lunch was there as well…. and a dog was eating it!!

    Ratchet growled and got to his feet. He stood over the dog menacingly but it didn’t pay any mind, it just kept eating.

    “ Shoo!” The dog didn’t move. He just looked up at Ratchet with the most sad and hopeless eyes he’d ever seen.

    “ Shoo,” he shouted again. This time the dog started to back away. Only then did Ratchet realize it was hurt. Its paw was hanging limp and there was a scratch on its side.

    “ Oh…,” Ratchet breathed, a sympathy for the dog coming over him instantly. He knelt down before the dog and held out a loose fist.

    The dog sniffed it. Then it sniffed it again. Then it licked his knuckles, making his cold hands warm in an instant.

    Ratchet reached out a hand and pet the dog’s soft head. Now he took the time to notice the dog's appearance, now that he wasn’t shouting at it.

    It was a fairly big dog, maybe a labrador, or something. It had handsome blue eyes and was very furry, it's brown and grey fur matted at it’s underbelly. It was male, he noticed.

    Ratchet took up his half eaten sandwich and offered it to the injured stray.

    “ You hungry aren’t you, friend?” He’d called it friend. It almost made him laugh. He’d called a dog he’d just met _friend_. Well then again…. it was his friend. He’d let the dog sniff him, lick him.

    He gathered his stuff and put his pack back on, then he took the bag of chips he’d had, opened them, and offered it to the dog.

    “ Come on. I’ll take you home with me. I’ll fix you up,” he said to the dog. It hesitated for a moment,” Come on home, Pax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather unique one, don't you think? I actually wanted to get another dog and name it Pax, but I can't. Earlier I got this idea from someone and I did this! Hope you liked it! :D


	13. Minimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from someone on my Quotev account :)

Optimus had shrunk. That was the most simple way to put it. He was the about the size of a minibot, and was three fifths the size of Arcee. Ratchet didn’t know what had happened, but he suspected the Decepticons were the cause. Optimus had come back from a mission slightly shorter than his usual height, and as the day passed, he shrunk. It was the oddest thing any of them had ever seen. 

“ Ratchet? Is there a cure,” asked Optimus in an unusually high pitched voice, though it was still low for human standards. 

“ I don’t know, Optimus. The most likely solution is time.” The medic sighed and stood up. 

“ I cannot fight like this,” the Prime exclaimed. 

“ Which you won’t,” replied Ratchet firmly. 

“ But Ra-”

“ No! I am not hearing a complaint! Optimus you are only slightly taller than the humans! There is no way you are fighting!”

“ Fine. I will stay in the base….” Optimus grumbled to himself as he sat on the medical berth, arms crossed. “ Um… Ratchet?”

“ Yes , Optimus?”

“ Can you help me get down…?” If Optimus jumped he would probably hurt something, so Ratchet rolled his optics and picked up his tiny sparkmate. Instead of bringing him to the floor he dropped him where the humans hung out. “ What are you-”

“ You are staying there for now. I don’t want anybody stepping on you.”

“ But we do not step on the humans.” Optimus’ shoulder sagged and his metallic brows furrowed.

“ No, Optimus! Until the humans come back you are not stepping off the platform!” The medic glared at the miniature Prime and the miniature Prime glared back. 

“ Fine, but I will help you with your work.” Optimus walked over to the computers Ratchet was standing at and looked at the screen. “ This is not a comfortable position,” he mumbled. “ Ratchet? May I sit on your shoulder?” 

“ What?” Ratchet was taken aback by this request, but nodded all the same. He picked up the Prime and placed him on his shoulder.

“ Thank you, Old Friend.” Optimus smiled a tiny smile and pecked Ratchet on the helm. Even though he was so small, Ratchet could still feel the kiss on his helm, and the warmth it brought to his spark.

“ You are welcome, Optimus.”


	14. The Doctor's Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanformers: Ratchet's sick and Optimus takes care of him. A request from Batformer :)

“ Soup?”

Optimus sat beside his partner who, at the moment, was not feeling well. Ratchet had come home yesterday from work, his forehead ablaze with heat and exhaustion overwhelming him. This morning Optimus had woken up to coughing beside him. 

“ Yes…. Thank you, Optimus,” said the doctor, who now, was the patient. Optimus smiled down at the pale-faced man before nodding and standing up. He placed a hand on Ratchet’s forehead and nodded once. 

“ I will get you a cool, wet cloth as well.” He turned and walked out of the room, greeted by a nudging of his leg. He looked down to see their dog, Jack pawing at his pants leg.

“ Good morning, Jack. Are you hungry?” The small collie barked once, his black tail wagging furiously. Optimus smiled and continued to walk to the kitchen, border collie on his heals.

First he took out a pot and canned chicken soup. He poured the cold soup into the pot and started the stove. 

“ There…. Now it’s your turn.” He turned to the dog and bent down, petting Jack on the head. He then he picked up the dog bowl and set it on the counter. After that he got a cup, opened the cupboard where the bag of dog food was, and scooped out about three fourths a cup of food. 

“ Bork!” Jack jumped onto the counter, front paws laying on it as he licked his chops. 

“ Heh. You are hungry aren’t you.” Optimus poured the food in the bowl and set it on the ground, turning back to the soup on the stove. It was ready.

At that moment there was a shuffling of feet and soon Ratchet stood next to him, a blanket wrapped around him tightly.

“ What’s taking so long?” The doctor furrowed his brows.

“ Dog,” Optimus said simply, nodding his head towards Jack.

“ Oh…”

“ It’s almost done.” Optimus stirred the soup for a moment before taking out a bowl and pouring the soup into the bowl, all the way to the rim.

“ There you are, Old Friend.” The Prime walked over to the table and set down the bowl, pulling out the chair in front of it.

“ Thank you, Optimus,” coughed the doctor as he sat down. 

“ Anything for you, Ratchet,” said Optimus, kissing the top of Ratchet’s head. He smiled before turning back to the kitchen to get his breakfast.

There was a sneeze and a loud clank, then a thunk. The Prime turned, startled, towards the noise. And to his astonishment, and amusement, Ratchet sat there, face covered in soup and a scowl on his face. 

“ Damn cold…..,” Ratchet grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever one.... It gets better. I promise you that :)


End file.
